


Left Behind

by Mayutchi



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayutchi/pseuds/Mayutchi
Summary: I am the queen of the run-on sentence. You're welcome. LOL. This is just a little piece between my OC and a close friend's.





	Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> I am the queen of the run-on sentence. You're welcome. LOL. This is just a little piece between my OC and a close friend's.

Well, that was a right mess, was the thought that passed through her head as she finally returned to her apartment, closing the door behind her. It had taken her a bit more time than she had been comfortable with, making her way back to her home unseen with her current appearance. 

The job that she had received from the Headmaster a few days ago had been a bit more messy than she'd liked. The man had been blessedly easy to observe, at least; his routine was almost too easy for her to memorize. 

She had thought the kill would have been just as easy, but surprisingly, he had put up a good fight. Sadly, that also meant that she was now covered in his blood. Still, at least the job was finished, and now she could finally get some rest. 

First, though, she needed a shower -- badly. 

She trudged through the living room after discarding her shoes in the entryway, lifting her clothing up to keep from tracking any blood over her carpet. She headed into the bathroom, and quickly stripped down, leaving herself in nothing but her underwear, and the bindings that constricted her chest. 

She straightened up after a moment, settling her soiled clothing off to a pile in the corner, making a mental note to wash them thoroughly later. 

She turned her gaze to the mirror, taking in her appearance with a slight scowl. Her cold, ice-blue eyes slowly traveled over her bare skin to assess just how much blood had coated her skin, and aside from her face, she was mostly clean. Her face relaxed into a more peaceful expression, before she lifted her gaze to the mirror once again, her hand lifting to slowly unfasten the end of her bindings, slowly unraveling it from her chest. As she did so, her breasts grew slightly as the pressure that constricted them eased, and she let out a shuddering sigh in slight relief as she freed herself.

She discarded them in the sink for now, before she ran a hand through her long black hair, the one sign of her femininity that she couldn't seem to let go of, though for her it was an unconscious decision. She had been so desperate for his approval that she had spent her life growing up trying to be everything he wanted. And that was why she covered her breasts, because it was such a sign of her womanhood that she was determined to conceal it; women were not as useful to him as other men were. He had proven that time and time again when it came to his own daughter, a pathetic excuse for an assassin. So she fought hard to get where she was, and still it wasn't enough for her. She still had an uncontrollable jealousy for the one man who would always be closer to him than she could ever be ... and she hated him for it. 

With a sigh, she shrugged off the unwelcome thoughts, and moved over to her bathtub. She pulled the curtain closed, before reaching in to turn on the water. She let it run for a few moments, before she reached in to test the temperature; finding it just hot enough, she stepped inside, and sank down beneath the hard jets. 

She let her head fall back to wet it, running her hands over her black hair, feeling the strands begin to plaster to her bare back, before she opened her eyes and reached for the shampoo. She squirted some out into her hand, before she set the bottle down, and spread it over her hands, before working it into a lather in her hair, closing her eyes. 

She washed her hair thoroughly, making sure there were no traces of blood left within her ebony locks, before she ran her fingers through to rinse it out. She let her hands fall to her side, before she grasped the bar of soap, running it through her fingers, careful not to let it slip. 

She ran it over her body, her hands traveling over her flesh as she soaped up her breasts, the suds clinging to her skin. She continued to run it down over her legs, and then back up again, the water at her feet turning slightly pinkish as it flowed down the drain.

It didn’t take her much longer to finish her shower. She soon turned off the water and stepped out, sliding the curtain back to the side. She wrapped herself in a towel, and used a second to dry her hair, before sliding on a robe that she always kept hung up on the back of the bathroom door. 

She belted the robe around her securely, and then opened the door, stepping out into her bedroom. She made her way to the nightstand beside her bed, and reached out to wrap her fingers around her gun, her eyes narrowing.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” she snarled, slowly turning around to face the intruder in her apartment, lifting her gun at him.

He rolled his eyes at her, his stance lounged lazily against the wall, before he braced his foot against it to straighten himself up, his gaze idly running over the gun she aimed at him, his expression disinterested. “Is that any way to treat a coworker?” he asked simply.

“Just because I work with you doesn’t mean I like you,” she responded, her hand lowering the gun when she realized he wasn’t going to attempt to threaten her -- yet, anyway. But she kept it in her hand anyway, just in case. “Now again, what the fuck are you doing here, Hidekazu?” she hissed at him.

“I came here for the truth, honestly,” he said, holding his hands up and shrugging. “I wanted to hear it from your lips, Riri.”

“Hear what?” she sneered back at him.

“You know what,” he answered, narrowing his eyes on her. In a split second, he rushed her, and though she tried to lift her gun in time, he was too fast for her to react in time. He quickly disarmed her and she suddenly found herself with her wrists pinned to the wall over her head, and his other hand wrapped around her throat. For several moments, the two of them glared at each other, his demanding, and hers defiant. He pressed his hand forward onto her throat, constricting her breath just a bit. “Tell me the truth, Riri,” he said softly, his face millimeters from hers. “Tell me that you went behind my back and took my kill,” he nearly purred at her.

Her ice blue eyes flashed at him in defiance, and she parted her lips to take in a deeper breath. “I’m not telling you a thing,” she hissed back at him. “Torture me all you want, Kazu. It won’t work.”

“I know,” he said softly. 

A moment later, she let out a shrill shriek as she found herself tossed carelessly upon her bed. Before she could even gather her wits to move, he had pounced on top of her, and swiftly untied the belt that held her robe together. She fought him furiously, her hands lashing out to claw at him with her nails, managing to leave a few scratches upon his cheek before he secured her wrists with the belt, tying them to the bars that made up the headboard of her bed.

She screeched in outrage as she found herself restrained, thrashing her head back and forth, sending her hair to spread out over the pillow, and the robe beginning to gap open at her torso, giving him just a glimpse of her cleavage. “Untie me, you asshole!” she screamed at him, attempting to kick at him. 

He moved off the bed to avoid her flailing legs, and left the room for a few moments in search of something, before he soon returned. He swiftly seized one of her ankles and easily tied it with a length of rope, fastening it to the leg of the bed, before he repeated the process with the other, leaving her totally bound and helpless upon her bed.

“I’m going to fucking kill you for this!” she shouted, her body straining as she tried to free her wrists, the robe sliding further from her body, beginning to bare her body completely. She froze as she realized what was happening, and immediately stilled herself, glaring up at him. “Untie me, Kazu,” she demanded. 

He let out a soft snort of derision, before he undid his belt, sliding it free, and tying it securely over her eyes, to make sure she couldn’t see. “I would gag you, too, but then you wouldn’t be able to tell me what I want to know.” 

She thrashed her head back and forth, trying to work it off her head, but to no avail. She panted heavily, her breasts heaving beneath the robe. She flinched as she felt his hand brush over her chest between her breasts, grimacing as she felt the cool air in her apartment brush over her nipples as he brushed the robe from her. “Stop it, Kazu!” she cried out, the chilled air making her nipples grow hard and stiff. 

“I wonder what he’d do when he finds out that his precious son has broken one of the strictest rules,” she hissed out at him.

“Well, he won’t find out.”

“What makes you think I won’t tell him?”

“Because if you tell him, Riri, it will only implicate yourself,” he said reasonably, his fingers trailing down her stomach, and hovering just above the vee of her thighs. “And I’ll make sure he knows that it was you I was with.”

“You bastard!” she hissed at him, snarling. She stiffened as she felt his fingers slide down lower, and a strange liquid heat passed through her body, making her gasp. “What are you doing?” she nearly panted, lifting her head as though she could see him. 

“Shh,” he soothed her, sliding his fingers down between her thighs, stroking over her sensitive folds, smirking a bit as he heard a soft moan slide from between her lips. He slid his fingers up to toy with her clit, lightly pinching and rubbing it between his fingers, before sliding them back down to plunge into her entrance deeply. 

“Oh God!” she cried out, the sound torn from her throat as she arched upward, helpless beneath the sensations he was producing within her. And with her sight restricted, it made the pleasure she felt so much more intense, and it was something she’d never experienced before. She fought to keep herself still, desperate to keep from reacting again. She grit her teeth as his fingers slid in and out of her, his touch brushing over her hymen. “You c-can’t … do this …” she hissed out from between her teeth.

“Who’s going to stop me?” he smirked, his hand continuing to move. He adjusted his wrist a bit to press the heel of his palm against her clit, rubbing her firmly even as he continued to fuck her with his fingers, watching her face. He lowered his head after a moment, capturing her breast with his mouth, sucking on her sensitized nipple roughly, biting at it lightly until it flushed against him, before he switched his mouth to the other to repeat the process, making sure that he drove her arousal up as high as he could -- for now. He had only just begun.

She let out a sudden wail as she felt something inside her begin to build, and build, until it finally exploded over her, leaving her shuddering beneath him. He pulled his hand away from her finally, his fingers shining with her juices. He ran them up over her body, leaving that moisture to shine over her skin, before he moved between her thighs. “Going to confess yet, Riri?”

“G-go to hell …” 

“Suit yourself,” he said, before he slid his face between her thighs, and ran his tongue over her clit, humming softly as he tasted her. Her body arched beneath him as before, and slid his hands up to cup her ass, lifting her up to his mouth to draw her clit into his mouth. She let out a surprised scream of pleasure, her nerves still sensitized from her climax, her toes curling. 

She could feel her mind fraying under the relentless strokes of his tongue against her, her body flushed with her arousal. She cried out as his tongue thrust suddenly deep into her vagina, lapping at the juices that flowed from her. She clenched her muscles around his tongue helplessly as she moaned, her arms tugging at the belt that bound her wrists. “Oh God … K-Kazu, please …” she begged, though for what she was begging for, she wasn’t sure. Did she want him to stop? To finish it? She couldn’t think. She was starting to lose herself, and that was a dangerous thing, but she couldn’t remember why. 

He slid his tongue out of her to suck at her clit once again, and didn’t stop until she orgasmed a second time. He straightened afterward, rubbing his hand over his mouth and chin to wipe off her release, before he scooted upward to position himself between her legs. 

He undid his pants just enough to free his cock from within, and pressed forward to stroke his length against her folds teasingly, smirking as she let out a helpless moan. He pulled back to undo the cuffs from one of her ankles, but quickly hooked her leg around his waist, before he thrust inside her deeply, his other hand snaking upward to grasp her head by her hair, tugging her head to face him so he could capture her lips hungrily as his body surged within her further, taking her completely, feeling the last barrier that kept him from her break as he slid deep into her, groaning. He felt her muscles flex around him, her body adjusting as he forced her to take all of him into her. 

“Fuck, Riri,” he growled, kissing her hungrily until her lips were swollen. He pulled back from her mouth and pulled out of her almost completely, before surging forward once again, forcing her to cry out. 

He drove into her hard and deep, swiftly undoing the belt that covered her eyes, discarding it to the floor as he continued to fuck her. “Look at me,” he demanded. “Look at me while I fuck you.”

Her eyes opened slowly, her expression dazed as she could do nothing but lay there and take him in, to moan and cry out as he stroked himself over that spot inside her, driving her up and up and up …

“Now tell me the truth,” he grunted, driving his hips forward into hers once again, before he stilled deliberately, knowing she was close. Her juices were flowing over him faster, and she was milking him so hard, as her body searched for the release that only he could give her. 

“Don’t stop!” she pleaded frantically, trying to lift her hips to move him in and out of her, but he held her hips down firmly, his gaze narrowing on her. 

“Tell me, Riri.”

“I did it, okay?” she nearly sobbed out, her head thrashing back and forth. “I t-took the job, I told him I was better suited for it. Now please!” she cried.

He smirked at her, before he moved his hands from her hips, and rocked his hips back and forth rapidly to fuck her, driving her up and over her peak, groaning as her release triggered his own. He sank down against her as they both recovered, their bodies both slick with sweat. He slowly slid off of her, to lay beside her for a moment, before he pushed himself up. Tucking himself back into his pants, he got to his feet, smirking at her. “That’s all I needed to hear. Thank you,” he said, before he made his way out of the room.

“Kazu!” she screamed after him, frantic as she heard the front door close behind him, leaving her still tied to the bed. She flopped back down on the mattress, her gaze staring up at the ceiling. “Well, fuck,” she grumbled to herself.


End file.
